Compensation
by Soraskey43
Summary: After Natsu Attacked The Sabertooth Guild Hall. Makarov Sent Erza as compensation to get there anger out on... It didn't go quite as expected. Rated M Jiemma, Orga x Erza


The Sabertooth guild was in a ruckus per usual despite the events preceding this night. First they had thrown yukino to the curb, had there mistress return after a long mission and there guild hall partly trashed by a certain hot-headed pink haired bastard. They had tried to continue there night life per usual despite the massive holes in the guild hall and just how much they we're gonna Sue the ever loving shit out of the fairy tail guild.

But all of a sudden the doors swung open and appearing before all the guild members turned to see a scarlet haired knight. This sent them all to ruckus, "Shit! Another Fairy Freak!" Erza sighed before speaking up, " Please no need for alarm I come in peace! " "Shut It! *Grunt*" said someone from a different room of the guild. Everyone silenced and sat down awaiting whoever said it. After what sempt like a hour a extremely tall muscular man with a white beard came out, none other than Jiemma master of the guild.

*What took him so long* Erza thought to herself. He looked at Erza before taking a seat and motioning her to his throne. "Titania what are you here for? " "I'm here to apologize on behalf of my entire guild for what my colleague did to you, and to act as compensation, " Jiemma raised his brow to this "compensation?" Erza Nodded, " Yes I'm here to get your anger out on, please you may strike me, assault me in any way you see fit in exchange for not filing a lawsuit, " "anything I see fit?" Jiemma returned "Aye" Erza responded, " so what shall it be? "

"Start by taking of that armor," Jiemma ordered. Erza nodded requiping to her regular clothing. "Jiemma chuckled," Just as I thought you try to hide your fat fake tits with the armor and lots of heavy clothing but fail miserably" he laughed at her striking Erza's pride. Erza eyes flared as she nearly summoned a sword to assault all in the building but remembered her position so she just bowed her head to him. "So what should we do next Jiemma asked his guild members? "

"A random member yelled out, "get the pole!" The guild returned his statement with a massive uproar Jiemma just grinned and motioned for them to grab it. To say Erza was nervous was a understatement. She could feel her face turn a red that rivaled her own hair as they seemed out a long pole around ten feet in height. They set it next to erza right in front of Jiemma. "Now. Get on there and start stripping, "

Erza gave him a horrified look and yelled, " I'd never!" "I was told I could torture you in any way I see fit," Jiemma responded coldly, "I know why you we're sent, the great Titania can take a helluva a beating and get up like nothing happened, you can't break Erza's body but her pride is a different story, " *Damn he saw through masters plan* Erza thought to herself. "Now. Get your fairy whore ass up there and Strip!" Jiemma shouted causing Erza to flinch but she had to follow his wishes so she got on the platform and reached for her bow tie quickly attempting to remove it.

"Slow it down skank make it slow, and sexy" Erza sighed in defeat if she refused the hole of fairy tail could be disbanded, and if she did it then she'd be shamed for her hole life. But her guild meant more so she began to swing her hips side to side while grabbing a hold of the pole shaking her rear cladded in a skirt to Jiemma while simultaneously loosening her tie. She turned around and wrapped it around his head pulling his face forward to hers and she (reluctantly) placed a kiss on his long nose. Jiemma smirked as she pulled back leaving the tie around his neck as she cupped her head and swung her front out to him. She then grabbed a hold of her corset and slowly unbuttoned the shirt each time sliding her hands down the shirt as she released the buttons revealing more an more of her bare stomach and her bra clad breasts and then requiped bra away but before they could see her breasts she tied them up in her shirt.

Despite these lewd movements her face was kept stern and embarrassed showing her pride dissolving. She then placed her hands on her hips swaying them side to side as she slowly slid off her skirt showing her big fat ass cladded in a black thong causing a huge uproar in the guild hall as she looked around she saw some men dropped the pants and started jerking off there dicks and some women masturbating at her hot body. She brought her hands to her rear as she ran her hands up and down her ass shaking it as she groped it giving it spanks here and there despite her best efforts she still moaned out each time she did. "Seems the skank loves spanks! Interesting," said a man dressed like he was at a masquerade party with a large tent in his pants.

"Another Masochistic bitch, " said a Green haired man almost as tall as Jiemma. Erza decided just to ignore them and continue her embarrassing punishment. She began removing her tied up shirt which sent everyone into a uproar but then we're disappointed when again before they got a good look at her tits she re-quiped a Whoresley Lacy black bra back on, she kept these around whenever she had a certain itch to scratch, but usually she barely ever had sex so these we're pretty uncomfortable but it made her tits look amazing which is after all what her task was, to look sexy and listen to Jiemma, as much as she hated it. She continued shaking her bod dancing all around the pole for a good thirty minutes, by then many in the guild began taking seats watching the show jerking and fingering themselves. At some point she turned to Jiemma and peeled the top of her Bra down stopping right before he saw all of her nipple at this point Jiemma had a very sizeable lump in his pants which had Erza very concerned for what he had planned with it at "Enough teasing, show me those big fake tits whore," Jiemma said and Erza who was in the middle of wildly shaking her rear stopped and spoke up,"One Isn't This enough of a humiliation and Two my breasts are not fake,"

"One. I choose when it's enough you fairy trash and two..., " Jiemma said while pointing his hand to Erza she was very confused by this action. Until she looked down and saw her chest glowing a purple. Her eyes widened in fear as she recognized this magic. She screamed a scream a baby would be impressed of as she felt her bra explode of her body as she flew back landing hard on her back. She stood back up and grabbed a hold of right tit which had a small cut that went very deep as a lot of blood rushed out.

"Huh guess they aren't fake after all," Jiemma stated as he walked up to Erza she looked up with rage filled eyes," Oh what wanna kill me, with breast size of heads I had to be sure," Jiemma stated before turning to some guild members," Rufus put a healing spell on the bitches tit don't need blood pouring out on my floor," Rufus nodded walking towards them a large tent still standing proud his pants. "Now to begin the spell, " he said as he groped her massive melon squeezing it while pinching her nipple pulling it squishing it for five minutes.

Then he stood up and made a green magic circle then a green aura surrounded her breasts and healed it from the damage it took."You didn't need to grope it did you? " Erza spat. Rufus returned with," I've memorized every single thing about your breasts now... " he then turned to a female member with tiny tits who was masturbating to a video lacrima of Erza shaking her ass as she pulled her thong upward...

*Wait They Recorded This?!* Erza thought in horror of that turning up on the magic archive. As Rufus grabbed on the girls boob and used memory make to change her breasts size, shape, consistency to be the exact same as Erzas. He then pulled out his cock, that was about 9 inches long and very thin and thrust it into the girls cleavage. The girls eyes sparkled in delight at her new bod being ravished she grabbed a hold of her tits shaking them up and down even if it was temporary she loved her breasts.

"Okay skank loose the thong or do you want a blast down there too? " Jiemma demanded. Erza nodded as she removed her thong now completely nude in front of perverted men and skanky women and just now realizing the cameras set around the room covered her breasts and rubbed her thighs together. Jiemma laughed at this," Now I've got something for you to wear," Erza sighs in relief as she would be totally nude at least but was let down when Jiemma pulled out a black choker with the word *Slut* on it. She groaned and put it around her neck. "Good now you've danced like a slut, dressed like a slut, now you're officially a slut!" Jiemma decreed.

Erza looked up," What now? Are you gonna make me walk back in the nude?" Jiemma said,"Not quite, Orga come follow us," The green haired guy stood up and walked towards them, and said,"Damn I think her ass is bigger than milady's but not near her in terms of tits," as he gave her a rough spank that caused Erza to yelp for the first time in her life."Follow me," Jiemma told the pair as they moved there way to the room Jiemma came from, and where the "pole from hell" came from. Now she'd get to see what happened behind those doors.

What she witnessed was not for the faint of heart. It was a room filled to the brim with sex toys of all kinds, racks filled with bondage and lingerie and in one corner she saw two silhouettes and her eyes widened when she figured out who it was. She saw Minerva Orlando the Ace if Sabertooth in a fine Chinese like dress with one of her huge tits exposed shoving a huge vibrator in a white haired womens ass, none other than the recently kicked out Yukino Aguria, she had three stuffed in her pussy and two clamps placed around her tits and her stomach appeared to be bulging slightly and her body caked with a foul scented liquid.

Minerva stood up from her spot on the bed and smirked like a skank as she walked to them seductively. "Why didn't you tell me we had guests," she said," Especially one with tits like these," She said as she grabbed Erza's big tits and licked her face causing Erza too shudder feeling totally violated. "Minerva well be taking this room for a bit take the trash out there," Minerva nodded snapping her fingers sending Yukino to the main room and from what Erza heard men had already surrounded her, poor thing. "Well have fun some other time Titania," Minerva whispered in her ear while grabbing her ass cheek roughly before walking out to join the fun.

"Now what?" Erza asked dumbly she new what she had to do. "Now let's get to the point gutter trash Jiemma said as he pulled out his cock and Orga did the same and Erza couldn't perceive what she saw. Standing proud between there legs were two massive slabs of meat they called their dicks. Jiemma's stood around 19 inches long, and so thick it looked like a branch, and balls the size of baseballs. Orga wasn't far behind around 15 inches, and just slightly less thick, and nuts about the size of oranges. She was scared as all living hell with just the thought of taking one in her orifices, and there were TWO!

"Skank!" Jiemma yelled to get Erza's attention knocking her out of the shell shocked state. "What's the matter never seen one this big?" "Of Course she ain't master but after we're done she'll never want any others," Orga added jerking his massive dick slowly. "Please... I've humiliated myself enough," Erza pleaded. "Bitch resorts to begging like a dog," Jiemma said,"No your our compensation now get on your knees," Erza looked up at him, "Nooooww," Jiemma stated sternly so Erza bent down so both massive dicks we're facing her.

"What are ya waitin' for get to work!" Orga said with a big smirk on his face. Erza nervously reached for there twitching erections and wrapped what she could hold of them in her hands terrified because she doubted that two hands would come close to wrapping around either. She took a deep breath before leaching her tongue out to Jiemma's jerking while licking the bulbous tip, then switching to Orga's mast, trying to get them nice and wet but failed due to the shear size."Now try and take it down your skanky throat," Erza looked up and stated,"That's impossible, this is the best I can do, or anyone could do,"

Jiemma pulled Erza by the hair and jabbed his rod down her throat getting about half in, Erza's arms flailing around trying to get free."It wasn't a request bitch!" Jiemma yelled as he thrust her face down tell her nose hit his base and he held her there as she choked trying desperately to get oxygen to her lungs sucking like a vice unintentionally making the blowjob even better for her rapist. Eventually he pulled back letting cough up all the saliva, as she wiped the tears on her face away.

"Now back to work," Orga said as he slapped cock on her cheek. She reluctantly opened her mouth and moved her head up and down his cock. Taking her time getting use to sucking his cock. She heard Orga grunt as he slightly bucked her hips showing her efforts weren't in vain. She pulled back slowly slurping ending with a wet plop then turned to Jiemma's beast and moved her hands to jerk Orga's at the same time. She had a harder time with his since it was larger, but she slowly got use to his size. "Seems the *oof* skank learns quickly, " Jiemma commented. "Now our Balls,"

Erza sighed and did as she was told, removing his massive rod from her throat going down and sucking, liking, and (her favorite) biting his nuts, at what point she attempted to suck a whole one but proved impossible. She then moved to Orga and did same. Once the pair of nuts we're nice and shiny she heard

"Taint" Erza groaned at this but moved her head back behind there testis and ran her tongue thought there sweaty skin, it tasted foul and many pieces of hair got stuck in her mouth," *Ugh* Do you ever shower?" She said as she moved her self from under the men. "Shut it bitch you no you love the taste," Jiemma said. "And could you refrain from calling me those names, I'm only doing this for my guild,"

"Excuse me," Jiemma questioned taking a short step back as Erza stood for this statement, "You hear correctly, I'm no skank, I only agreed to these vulgar acts to keep my guild alive I have no joy in sucking your... Things" Jiemma just stood there for a moment, staring as Erza returned to Orga's rod. "Turn around," Erza gave him a questionable look before she did as she was told. She heard a all to familiar sound and from her peripheral vision she saw purple energy.

"Oh no," Erza said before she felt a strong, painful impact hit her rear sending her forward smashing into a box spilling it's contents all over her. She spit out the dildo that Got logged in her throat and turned to find her right ass redder than her own hair. She then saw Jiemma was still surrounded in his blast aura as he fired another at her other as she screamed out in pain, then he fired another, and another, and another, and another. Despite how painful this was she couldn't help moaning with them. "No pleasure ay! Then why you moaning like a whore!?" Jiemma shouted as he continued spanking her from a distance, "Not a skank! Your selling your body for your guild if that isn't the mark of a slut I'd not no what is!"

Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank  
Spank x 100  
Erza was in a position she never thought she'd be in, lying in a pool of dildos, completely nude besides a collar that says slut, ass as so sore she felt steam rising from it, and biting her lip, and moaning every time she felt the blast hit her. Luckily they couldn't see her face but the video lacrima set up around the room could. "Now Titania, get up say sorry master I'm a cock hungry skank that loves whoring herself out to the biggest cocks," Erza slowly rose from her spot walking with a limp as she moved back to Jiemma and Orga and bowed her head to the two," Sorry masters, I'm your cock hungry skank that lives whoring herself out to the biggest dicks," she then nealed back down and sucked on Jiemmas tip sucking up his prejizz he was practically oozing.

"That's better skank, *urghh*" Jiemma said as he whispered something to Orga, Erza tried to hear what they we're saying but almost intentionally a huge wad of prejizz filled her mouth so she had to worry about swallowing all his disgusting fluid. Jiemma pulled her head back of his rod,"Now here's your treat!" Orga and Jiemma screamed as they thrusts both there massive meat rods down her gullet, damn near snapping her jaw. Erza eyes bulged damn near out of her head as she tried her hardest to pry herself away from fear of suffocation, and bone breaking. But there hold on her head was strong as they face fucked her fast. Due to there builds they both couldn't shove balls deep but could get two thirds each down her throat as huge blasts of precum shot out that Erza had to try and swallow but failed thus it burst threw her nose and small amounts would seap from her lips.

"*Ugh, Ugh, Ugh* that's fucking amazing, she got more down than that white haired whore, hell even more than my skank daughter," Jiemma commented as he jammed half his rod in her throat as Orga pulled back so only his bulbous head was in her throat. "Best blowjob ever! Even if I'm sharing," Orga said as he thrust half his in as Jiemma pulled back. Erza felt her consciousness fading as they took turns seeing how far they could get in her when there was another filling her mouth. From what she could make out of there dialogue seems due to his not being as large Orga was victorious. "Hmph, guess you can't win em' all but time to change it up, tired of you nuts rubbin' on mine," Jiemma announced as he his cock burst a massive spurt of pre cum that filled Erza's mouth and due to 8 inches of Orgas penis logged in her throat, she couldn't swallow it.

Erza had no way of getting oxygen to her lungs, with a throat filled with a cock, her mouth was filled to the brim with penis and disgusting precum, same goes to her nostrils and she couldn't simply sneeze it out as it simply wouldn't leave her nostrils. Would this be how the great Titania dies? With two dicks in her mouth choking on pre jizz. That's not how she would die, she'd die as a old woman on her bedside by her family and friends with a smile on her face. Not like a slut but as well respected wizard. Suddenly she felt Orga Fully remove himself than felt Jiemma do the same. Erza felt a sense of security because now she could get some oxygen to her lungs and not die. She swallowed The mixture of the big dick bastards precum but as she opened her mouth a bubble of it remained she moved her tongue to it ready to pop it finally she could get it. Some ai-NOPE!

Right when she thought she'd get her precious air a certain pair of big dumb brutes shoved there rods back down her throat. There dicks entered damn near sync and trapped her tongue between the two,"Oh Damn! Yeah baby lick those dicks -*Aaaaaargh* That's damn good!" Orga yelled as he jabbed it further. "*hmmh* Alright you cum dump get ready!" The pair wrapped there hands in there hair as they face fucked her as she made lots of _Glrk, Glrk, cough, eeek's_ At this point Erza was on verge of death as she hadn't had oxygen for far to long. She felt as though there cocks we're expanding. And... She weren't wrong.

The sabertooth mates cocks had expanded in thickness and width to the point Erza's throat was at a 90° angle and a second from snapping. Regardless they kept thrusting as the two magic energy went berserk blasting magic aura out of their bodies sometimes striking erza causing a empty scream and a spasm at this point her consciousness was hanging in the edge. "Hope your ready Titania we've got a massive load coming!" Jiemma yelled as he held Her head at certain position and Orga did same. Erza regained eyesight to witness There huge nuts swelling more than double normal size, and traveling two there rods in a huge ball and sadly went to her mouth somehow not breaking her jaw. Then there slits opened and massive violent torrents of splooge erupted down her stomach but couldn't be contained as more fired filling her mouth and it spilled out all over her cleavage and somehow her face.

"Hell yeah! Choke on that bitch!" Orga screamed as huge streams of cum burst out of Erza's mouth and loads spilled down her chin and her nose. Though most was going straight into her stomach. After what felt like forever there torrents stopped and they yanked her head of there rods and before Erza could cough there cock expanded one last time and two huge blast of jizz hit her face sending her back a few feet. Erza's First course of action was to vomit up a big chunk of the jizz she swallowed coughing up a storm. She had been close to death in the past but this was the worst way possible to gamble with the reaper. "That was pretty damn good bitch," Jiemma added as Erza caught her much needed breath. "*wheeze**wheeze**cough* There... Yo-you go-got what you wanted can I... I leave now?" Erza asked weakly putting on her stomach that indented slightly due to the throat raping.

"Pfft, hell no we got a lot more fun to have," Orga commented as he pulled up a archive and selected a video clip of Erza throat stuffed "wa-wait! Your not uploading that?" Erza asked as she stood up weakly before Jiemma stopped her and pushed her to the ground. "Of course we are! Sabertooth has the biggest porn sight in fiore," Jiemma said as he stroked his long cock back to full mast. "Damn! The video of your strip tease is already the highest grossing video on the sight. Milady gonna be pissed!" Orga commented as his cock rose. "Guess people really want to fuck you. You should be honored bitch," Erza if it went for the jizz on her face you could see her massive blush, her pride was just shit on now she could never be seen as a proud women but a skanky whore.

"Well now titania with the first two videos should cover the damages delt by your hot headed friend," Jiemma commented "But... We could use some interest," Erza looked in disgust as his massive cock was pointing directly at her mouth,"Get back to work or we will Sue you just for the hell of it," Erza groaned before opening her mouth and allowing him to thrust 9.5 inches down with ease "guess we turned yer neck rubber, but I wonder how your tits hold up?" Jiemma commented as he moved down and grabbed a hold of her boobs squeezing them around part of his meaty tube that wasn't stuffed in her gullet. "Ah damn! Those Are some sweet tits bitch!" Jiemma commented as he moved Erza tits up and down his huge rod as she licked it and sucked it as he thrusts in her mouth.

"Hey Orga stop jerkin' off get back to work!" Jiemma commented as he blasted Erza's mouth with another helping of pre-cum. "Sorry sir. Takes a bit to get the blood pumping to this baby," Orga said as he jerked his cock off as he watched a fan favorite video of Minerva covered in cum, her stomach stuffed full of cum making her appear pregnant with triplets taking his massive dick in her mouth as Sting and Rouge plowed her pussy with there twin 6.5 inch cocks though they weren't that big they had the perfect double team technique that leave any women panting like a whore.

"What next double tit fuck? Orga asked as Erza eyes widened in fear at having a redo of what happened a couple minutes ago. "Pfft! Hell no these are mine to destroy," Jiemma dismissed as he roughly squeezed one of Erza's boobies causing a moan to travel up her throat into Jiemmas cock," How bout' you prime er' up for me?"

Orga grinned at this,"Really master? You'll let me get first crack at this bitches cunt," Erza widened her eyes at this attempting to squeal and yell but simply made jiemmas boobjob that much better. Jiemma grinned as she attempted to protest but no matter how much she tried to push him off her he wouldn't budge. "Don't worry titania I know you're gonna love this," Orga commented as he moved over to her legs and tried to spread them but then when he let go she could close them tightly.

Damn got to do everything here don't I," Jiemma commented as he let go of The scarlet knights breasts and grabbed her legs spreading them giving Orga easier access. "Thanks master," Orga stated as he spread her folds apart revealing her small vaginal hole he brought the tip of his behemoth to it's opening but found it impossible to as so much stick it in as it was to small and tight.

"Ah shit hate it when this happens bitches with cunts to tight for my beast," Orga said with dismay," Hey pass me a dildo big one,"he asked Jiemma who tossed him a 10 inch metal bumpy one never stopping his titfuck. Orga lined the dildo up at her entrance and jammed it deep inside her. Erza eyes widened as she felt the big, cold dildo hit her g-spot and she came all over orga hand and squealed loudly into jiemma's cock. "Damn this bitch cums super quick!" Orga commented loudly as he continued jabbing the dildo in her as Jiemma briefly pulled his dick out to look at her widens eyes and shell shocked face. Orga then continued moving the dildo stuffed in her cunt. Erza moans slowly turned to screams as Orga generates electricity through the dildo shocking her from the inside.

*Back outside the room* The Sabertooth Guild hall was in a extremely erotic orgy with all the guild members fucking each other like no tomorrow. They felt Erza shouting threw the walls and Minerva who was now fully undressed pulled the 8 incher out of her gullet and commented,"There giving that Scarlet Skank the pounding' she deserves" Minerva turned to Sting and Rogue who we're playing with Yukino,"You two. Get over here and plow my ass like a wheat field," "Yes milady," Sting and Rouge said in sync as they covered Yukino with another healthy helping of sperm. Sting aimed his cock at her anus and jabbed it in flipping her over so Rouge could put it up her bootie.

Minerva moaned as the twin dragons cock moved in a oh-so perfect rhythm driving her nuts," We should show her our latest trick," Sting smirked as Rouge nodded they both entered dragon force increasing there cocks size slightly Minerva rotated,"Fuck yes! Rufus! Mouth! Now!" Rufus hadn't stopped plowing the women who's tits he'd augmented dumping twelve loads on her face, tits, and tummy. He pulled out of her almost completely white rack she pleaded him to give her more Rufus just grabbed her by the throat choking her slightly as he grabbed her boobs sucking the magic out of them returning to there tiny size he then slammed her to a pillar roughly not caring if he either hurt her bad or killed her.

Neither did the four guys who approached her and plowed her ruffly as the girl was knocked out of her coma like state. "Hello milady, may I stick my p-" Rufus asked politely before being cut off, "Skip the fucking formalities and let me drain your cum from your cock," Minerva commanded and Rufus simply said, "As you wish," and moved to the mistresses mouth and she effortlessly deepthroated his cock sucking it like a pro (which she was). Just as her tongue leached out and lapped at his nuts the glass began to shake as they felt Erza screaming louder than before. Minerva inwardly smiled at this"*can't wait for my turn. She'll be like the rest, crawling back for more*" she then added both Rufus nuts to her mouth he gasped in time with the dragons and the emptied into her. She rolled her eyes as she had only come three times rather than six per usual but decided to keep enjoying the night.

*Back in the room* Orga was now moving the dildo at a blur, black lightning running through Erza's whole body. Her mind blank with pain and pleasure as she experienced countless orgasms Jiemma had been working a spell for a bit as Orga had some fun. "This bitch is such a whore! She'll be damn easy to break once we plug up 'er holes again!" Orga then shoved the dildo down her cunt all the way in so far it disappeared and he got his hand in there now fisting her, knuckles bumping against her dildo crammed in her pussy. "Hope your ready bitch this is gonna hurt bad!" Orga smirked. "M-m-m-Mercy... " Erza begged choking on their rods was awful but what Orga had in mind was down right torture. "AS IF BITCH! YOU'LL GET NOTHIN' FROM ME!"

Orga shoved his arm as far as it would go and screamed, "Prepare to get roasted bitch!" Orga poured tons of black lightning into his arm and straight into Erza's body. Erza screamed as high as she could as she felt extreme pain pouring through her body as her body felt as if it was on fire! And it was! Well steaming but close. And as she steamed her fluids exploded out of her pussy covering Orga arm as he laughed evilly as he increased his voltage to a higher degree. Sound Titania felt her consciousness fading which it did.

Erza woke in a gasp of breath lying on the cold floor her body still felt so sore and her neck still barring the *Slut* collar but it felt far more sore than before. But before she could think any further she felt a massive cock pressing against her forehead. She groaned as she recognized the cock immediately as her sabertooth mates. "God your never fini-!" She couldn't fish her thought before Jiemma jammed his massive cock down her throat and squeezed her sweet tits around the rod, "Quiet bitch! Fairy Trash isn't worth licking my toes be grateful i let you please my monster! Now get to slurping and lickin' will ya!" He said as Erza obeyed despite her best interest.

"Finally the bitch woke up!" Orga said as he pulled his arm out of her vagina Erza hadn't even realizes he was still in her! "I hate fucking unconscious whores no fun like that!" "What are you waiting for! I told you to loosen her up for me! Hurry up before I take her for myself!" Jiemma commented as he blasted Erza's throat with more pre-cum. "Sorry sir I guess I got carried away with the fistin'" Orga responded as he tossed the dildo across the room and positioned his beastly dick at her stretched vagina "Alright Titania I've been waiting since I saw you in that slutty uniform to destroy this puss and now I'm not gonna stop tell your beggin' for more!"

Erza tried to shut her legs but Jiemma grabbed them and spread them widening her already very stretched cunt further. Orga smirked and placed his behmouths tip at her vaginal lips and thrusts deep and hard into Erza's womanhood getting less than half in but to Erza felt like a literal log was shoved inside her. Erza was about to bite down on Jiemma before he reached his digits into her throat while his cock was stuffed up there holding her jaw apart causing Erza to gag uncontrollably.

"Holy Fuck! She is tight as hell!" Orga exclaimed as he pushed deeper into her cunt getting inch by pain full inch into Erza. Erza's eyes rolled back to her skull as Orga fully sheathed himself in her leaving a huge stomach bulge leaving her to squirt hard on Orga's torso. This was easily the most pleasurable experience in Erza's life but Erza wasn't some thoughtless whore who only cared about the biggest dick. She wouldn't fall to the cliche cum slut after her first taste of a big dick. She would endure this insanely pleasurable torture for her guild.

"Ohh Fuck this is great Master! Thanks for this nnnf-Chance! She is such a good fuck!" Orga yelled as he slammed his beastly rod into Erza's overly stretched snatch that felt in all ways divine. It was soaking wet juices drenching his cock making so shiny he swore he saw his reflection in it, which helped with her cumming every minute or so coating his lower body even more. It was so tight Orga felt like he stuck his cock in a vice as it was squeezed insanely hard. And The heat was on par with the temperature that which his lightning would reach. In those ways and so many more Erza was the best fuck he'd have in a while.

Over on Jiemma's end he was hitting the same conclusion. He'd fuck many different girl, but Erza was something special. Sure he always had his daughter and she was a complete pro but after a while he craved other skanks. Such as with Yukino who was very hot despite being weak shit but was one of his worst lays.

When they captured her for the punishment he never got to deliver he found himself very unimpressed. When they started with her hands which were delecate to the point they felt nonexistent, not like Titania's firm hands that though equally small had some force to them. Her tongue was dainty and small and she had no talent for the licking unlike Erza who seemed to know just the right places for it. Her skill for sucking cock was awful she couldn't open her mouth wide enough so her teeth ran across the skin and never slurped or sucked the beasts, Again Erza easily trumped her in that department opening it wide enough but keeping it tight enough so she could slurp down on it.

When he forced his cock down her throat he found it tight and loose in all the wrong places giving a uncomfortable feeling, Titania's was so perfect for massaging his big rod. And lastly her tits were big enough for a good hand full but not much for tit fucking, Scarlets we're easily the size of her head and so soft and pliable it felt divine and even better when she was using her hands to stroke them up and down like she was now. By and by Yukino would be a catch for any normal man but for someone of Jiemmas caliber only Skanks that had either extensive training or raw talent could give him the pleasure he craved. So after only a hour he left Yukino for someone more "equipped" to handle his godly rod.

Jiemma and Orga we're so caught up in how much fun Erza was as a fuck they didn't notice that there beastly cocks had started expanding in with just as they did when they raped Erza's throat signalling there release. Titania caught onto this and her fingers made a dash to her pussy lips to help prevent Orga's inevitable ocean of swimmers from meeting with any egg that was floating around her pussy, so she activated the sexual pretection spell and the circle glowed threw her pussy signifying it's activation. "Ah! Quick fingers Erza! now we can't knock her up!" Orga said seeing the magic spell she casts. "But by the time we're done with you your gonna wish that you didn't cause you'll be begging for our dicks in yer holes," Jiemma added as he thrust his gargantuan dick down her throat, her breasts smashing against her face damn near bruising her mammaries.

Orga also thrust as deeply as he could smashing the back of womb hard and there cocks expanded to the Max and released there massive torrents of splooge. Jiemma held her head there and fired his load down her gullet. She did her best to swallow all the cum but the intense pleasure re coming from her nether regions as Orga blew his massive load in her filling her pussy up causing a super intense orgasm.

Her legs flailed from the pleasure so in the middle of his orgasm Orga grabbed her foot and started licking her sole causing even more pleasure for Erza thus causing her to choke on Jiemma's huge cum torrent. This continued for a bit (4 minutes) and then there orgasm ended and they we're just sitting there catching there breath from the intensity of there orgasm. Erzas stomach was really bloated now looking like she was three months pregnant. Jiemma began to pull his dick out of Erza's mouth and Orga did the same there cocks spurting small dollops of cum that we're stuck in there beasts.

Orga pulled his monster out of Erza's now well used pussy a huge torrent of slplooge began to pour from her snatch. And as Jiemma pulled his penis out of her throat Erza began to breath deeply until he plopped out of her mouth strings of cum still connecting the two people. Erza inhaled sharply and began coughing trying to upchuck some of the cum she was force to swallow, however to her dismay she seemed to be stomaching the spunk well.

"*Huff* *Huff* Damn bitch, That cunt of yours is a Grade A fuck hole," Orga said as he tried to catch his breath from the intense pounding he just gave her, his body glistening with sweat his cock flaccid but still absolutely massive. "Those Tits were fucking great not as much as my daughters but still damn fun to plow," Jiemma commented as he uploaded a new video clip to there website cock hanging half flaccid, the other clips, and picture galleries of Erza had already grossed thousands of Jewel this next one would easily get them a even huger pay day.

Erza sighed in defeat, this was going to haunt her for her entire life people were already very attracted to her body and she did her fair share of Magazine covers and taken many partners over the years but this was so degrading it hit her right in her pride. Before Erza could come up with anything she felt her being lift up to a full Nelson position by Jiemma whose cock was still hard (somehow) "Alright Orga loosened you up enough so get ready for a nice hard pounding to your snatch," Jiemma said getting Erza in position so his cock lined up to her vagina. Erza decided she'd been too passive, she may not be able to get out of this but she wasn't going to take this shit lying down. "Wow and you call yourself a man," Erza said still getting her breath causing Jiemma to pause.

"Excuse me?" Jiemma asked holding erza still his cock twitching with want. "*Huff* *huff* you heard me y-you needed a servant to stretch me out. If you we're a man you would have done it yourself," Erza said aggressively. "Hmmp is that so?" Jiemma replied camly. "Yeah you've lost the chance to stretch me out yourself and taking my orifice first," Erza returned hoping to strike his pried and possibly stop him from fucking her... Little did she know she just made it worse for herself. "Well good thing there's still one orifice too ruin," Jiemma added.

"What are you talking...!" Erza questioned until she felt something massive pressing against her rear. "W-W-Wait don't that's my fucking! AHHHHH!" Erza panicked as she felt Jiemma sink his massive prick into her anus stretching her incredibly painfully as she shouted and wailed under his iron grip and once the tip was all in he gave her a second to get her composure back before whispering in her ear.

"Well bitch, ya could've just had me fucking your stretched snatch instead you got cocky and now look at you screaming like a fucking baby and now that I've got a taste of the most perfect hole to destroy, I ain't stopping tell you can't move for a MONTH!" He then slammed Erza all the way down his beastly cock, thrusting through her anal cavity leaving a huge bulge in her stomach.

"Ahhhhh Fuuuuuuckkkk! AHHHHH!" Erza shouted in agony as he slam fucked her down his gargantuan monstrous cock. Erza was in a insane amount of pain as her hole was thoroughly reshaped by his God like cock. As he pounded into Erza he gropped her breast while holding her long legs apart with his arms in a very sexual full Nelson. Over the next 10 minutes Erza was pounded into harder then a side of prime rib, and to her dismay she started enjoying it. Her screams of pain becoming gasps and moans of extreme pleasure flowing threw her body from her stretched out booty.

Erza panted hard as Jiemma destroyed her rectum turning her into a panting mess. Her giant cum soaked titties bounced hard and wildly on her chest cum matted hair stuck to her messy cum soaked face in a whoreish fashion. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she was rocked to the core, an Orgasm exploding out of her vagina every few minutes as Jiemma stuffed his beast in her guts. "Holy fuck! Your ass is so amazing you masochistic bitch tell me how much are you loving getting your rear destroyed?" Jiemma questioned as he stopped thrusting and started wiggling his cock in a act to widen her hole more than it already was.

"*huff* *huff* none at all you bruting weak excuse for a master," Erza berated Jiemma as she tried to catch her breath. Jiemma stopped his efforts to pound her.

"That so whore, well guess I'll have to prove you wrong, and double my efforts," Jiemma said as he charged his magic threw his body increasing his physical prowess he pulled his behemoth out briefly before slamming in and out of her at rapid speed that would put Jet to shame (not that little dick fuck was not fast at all as Erza would know... Okay she may have a little slut side to her) Erza howled as an orgasm ripped through her every second or so.

"Hey, heh, guess it's about time I had a bit of fun," Orga commented from his seat where he was making a trailer for the "Extreme Erza Exhibition Extravaganza Pack!" That would soon make sabertooth a mint and Erza the kingdoms most known slut. He charged his God Slayer magic in his body making him more physically enhanced. His now stiff as a lightning rod Cock came up to Titania's well deshaped puss and right before he rammed it in.

"Wait Orga let's give her something way more memorable," Jiemma spoke as he stopped his wild pounding of Erza giving the girl mere seconds to think before Orga grinned and lined his big pecker up with her ass and with a single, incredibly powerful thrust barrier the first 6 inches in her over stretched ass.

"What the FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!? SSSSSSTOPPP P-P-P-PULLLLLL OUT!"

"Ahhh shiiit! Why would I do that? This is one of the finest rears on the planet!" Orga yelled as he slammed a little deeper in causing Erza to shout to the sky."OHHHH YEAH! UMPH! THIS ASS IS Perfect!"

Erza was completely at there mercy. Her mind was thoroughly rattled as they jammed there massive pricks right up her rear end her stomach bulging every time they thrust in and every single thrust she reached a orgasm. "Fuck I'm not gonna last long! I'll make sure to make this one a big one!" Orga yelled as his cock began to expand and he charged his lighting straight to his nuts making them grow larger.

"Get Ready Slut! This is gonna be a big one yelled Jiemma as he thrust fully in like Orga and there cocks expanded to there biggest yet And the flood gates opened and Erza's eyes rolled to the back of her head as massive gallons of cum we're shot right into her stomach bloating to insane proportions.

The two Geysers of Spunk continued to hose her insides tell she looked about 6 month pregnant. After literal minutes of getting filled they eventually stopped and slowly pulled there dicks out of her well used butt. When they eventually pulled out torrents of splooge poured from her ass as Titania huffed hard for air. But she wasn't given a lot of time to compose herself as Jiemma Jabbed his cock straight in her pussy "WAAAAH! WHY! HOW!? HOW ARE YOU STILL FUCKING ME!"

"Shut it skank were not done tell your completely empty! Which is gonna take all night!" Jiemma yelled as he slam fucked the redheaded bimbo. Orga joined jabbing his cock down her throat and Erza new this was gonna be a looooong day...

Eight hours later.

*Spluuuuuuurrrrrttt* *Thump*

After hours of destroying Erza's holes with there giant dicks the pair finally pounded the resilient slut into submission and fucked her unconscious busty body for a few more rounds, charging magic into there beast making there dicks double in size since they didn't have to worry about her passing out.

Now after receiving one more huge load from them Erza was lying on the ground, eyes rolled all the way in the back of her skull as thick runny cum very slowly poured from her widely stretched holes, completely cum soaked from her scarlet hair to her toes. With cum In between her toes, in her under boob, stuffing her ears, soaking her hair, coating her body and filling her stomach tell she looked nine months pregnant with triplets.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Hot damn Master! That was a hell of a fuckin' session!" Orga commented as his huge beast that doubled in length to 30 inches long and his nuts reverted to normal size as they too doubled in size from all the magic he poured in it. "She was tuff to break! Bitch never even begged for our dicks! One helluva a challenge!"

Jiemma grinned as his humongous 38 incher swelled down to about 10 inch soft as sperm dribbled from his beastly beaut. "Sure was. But we are making a mint from these videos. Got at least 10 hours worth of this skank working our cocks." He said as he got up and wrote with permanent marker on Erza's bloated tummy the words *THX BITCH*

"Well she's almost complete but she I missing something though..." Jiemma grinned at Orga, and Orga returned the grin by grabbing his huge flaccid member like Jiemma and allowed all he built up to come rushing out as they pissed on her uncounsious body. Covering her tummy, titties, her face and getting some in her mouth as they unloaded there loads. Erza twitched slightly as she was degraded but made no other movement as her cum soaked body got covered in some piss but did little to wash away the heavy spunk.

"Well that about does it! Think that compensates us juuuust fine!" Jiemma said as he snipped a picture of Titania and uploaded it with the rest of the Erza section in there website. He grabbed a hold if Erza's hair only for it to slipped out of his grip due to how soaked it was but after grabbing it more firmly the second time he was able to drag Erza out to the hall.

The members of the hall we're all sitting around a screen watching Orga and Jiemma pounding Erza. All we're Jerking off, fingering themselves, fucking or other such lewd acts. Minerva coated in some cum had Yukino eating her out as there was a giant dildo up her shitter. Minerva turned and saw Jiemma drag the busty swordsman out and throw her on the ground, sat on his throne and many servants came forward began rubbing themselves on him stroking his giant flaccid member kissing him and licking him all over.

"Ooooh daddy! I wanted to have my turn today" Minerva pretended to pout as she shoved Yukino further into her crotch as she watched Erza laying on the ground her giant tummy rising slowly. Rufus Sting and Rouge approached her and figured ways to fuck her since her holes were way to stretched out for them. Rufus jabbed his dick down her throat, Rouge shoved his cock into her belly button fucking her cum stuffed stomach, and Sting Fucked her tits.  
"Don't worry we will have back soon. Then you can have your fun if you want" Jiemma Said as he let his servants please him and Orga was trampled by minerva who deepthroated his beast and had yukino continue to eat her out.

To be continued...


End file.
